


Modesty

by nywphadora



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Modesty Barebone tinha apenas oito anos de idade, mas sofrimentos e histórias suficientes para toda uma vida.





	Modesty

A garota abriu os olhos, escutando o som da chuva batendo no teto de madeira esburacado, pingando pelo chão do quarto mofado, e lavando as memórias dos seus últimos dias. Porém, um milésimo de segundo antes que a gota, finalmente, molhasse os seus fios de cabelo, e percorresse por seu rosto, quase como uma carícia, ela lembrou-se de tudo, cada mínimo detalhe.

Aquela casa foi o lugar onde nasceu. Eles eram doze. Ela, seus pais, e seus nove irmãos. Tinha apenas três anos quando seus pais decidiram que não tinham mais condições de criá-los. Apesar disso, Modesty não conseguia lembrar de um lar mais amoroso do que aquele.

Depois que foi levada por Mary Lou, nunca mais viu seus irmãos, e foi quando ela sentiu a dor. Não a dor da fome, essa já era bem conhecida por ela, ou a dor pelas doenças contraídas, era a dor física e emocional, ao mesmo tempo. Seus pais nunca levantaram a mão para qualquer um de seus filhos, e agora ela era obrigada a superar isso, vindo de uma mulher que nem sua mãe era.

Sempre que cometia alguma gafe, ela ou seus irmãos adotivos, Credence e Chastity, apanhavam. O responsável era sempre o cinto do único homem da família, e muitas vezes Modesty sentiu vontade de desfazer-se do objeto maldito, mas sabia que a culpa recairia sobre ele.

Eram todos adotados, mas Mary Lou não os tratava como se fossem seus filhos, e parecia odiar particularmente a Credence. Ele sempre apanhava mais que os outros, embora cometessem, muitas vezes, os mesmos “erros” que elas.

Às vezes, sentia que as crianças, a quem ela alimentava, eram mais amadas.

— Modesty — Mary Lou disse, suavemente — Leve esses panfletos lá para fora.

— Sim, mamãe — respondeu a garota, parando a música no meio.

Ela quem compôs aquela canção, e dispunha-se a ensiná-la para as outras crianças, enquanto pulavam amarelinha. Queria agradar Mary Lou, que parecia acalmar-se quando via os esforços que seus “filhos” faziam para promover o movimento dos Salemianos.

Gostaria de saber o motivo de tanto ódio, mas perguntar sobre o passado da mulher não parecia uma boa ideia. Sempre que queria dar-lhes uma lição, após ou antes de bater neles, ela contava qualquer fato sobre a vida dela. Sendo verdade ou não, Modesty preferia ficar na curiosidade.

Ela era a única criança que caminhava pelas ruas lotadas sozinha. Bem, algumas estavam lá, mas eram vigiadas atentamente pelas mães preocupadas e zelosas.

Credence costumava entregar os panfletos ele mesmo, mas ela gostava de livrar-se de uma vez, então jogava onde pudesse, desde que a polícia não estivesse por perto. Caso contrário, reclamariam da sujeira feita. É claro que não reclamavam dos enormes cartazes e faixas com o rosto do candidato ao senado, Henry Shaw.

Durante o caminho de volta para casa, ela tropeçou em um pedaço de madeira.

Um garoto parecia assustado, ao vê-la pegando o objeto, como se reconhecesse o que era, mas não moveu-se em sua direção.

O pedaço de madeira lembrava muito aos desenhos que Mary Lou lhe mostrava sobre varinhas usadas pelos bruxos, na época de Salém.

Olhou novamente na direção onde o garoto, que afastou-se rapidamente, estava, encostado à saia da mãe, que levava uma sacola cheia das frutas que eram vendidas por aquela área.

“Ele deve pensar que eu sou uma bruxa” pensou Modesty, sentindo-se incomodada.

Escondeu rapidamente no bolso do seu macacão o objeto, voltando a espalhar os panfletos. Quando voltou para casa, apressou-se a esconder a varinha em baixo de sua cama, fascinada. Não seria capaz de entregá-la à sua mãe, não precisava sequer tentar para saber disso.

Modesty não esperava encontrar, um dia, Credence procurando por baixo de sua cama, como se soubesse exatamente o que estava escondido ali embaixo. E tampouco esperava o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

— É minha! — ela tinha medo, mas sabia que não deveria deixar o irmão apanhar por culpa sua.

— Onde conseguiu isso? — Mary Lou não demonstrava sentimentos.

— Betty Burgess me deu.

Então, o cinto começou a mover-se sozinho, e Modesty nunca sentiu tanto medo na vida, apesar de ter passado por muita coisa. Estava preferindo apanhar, já que sabia o que aconteceria, enquanto que aquela situação era completamente imprevisível.

Viu Credence transformar-se naquela fumaça negra, matar Mary Lou, e voltar ao normal, quase em questão de segundos.

— Mo... — o olhar do jovem, suplicante, dizia muitas coisas.

Ela correu pelo que restava das escadarias. Algumas pessoas começaram a surgir pela rua, alertadas pelo som da casa desabando, e ela não olhou para trás.

Uma única gota caiu, mas não era nada comparado ao seu rosto encharcado.

No momento seguinte, ela já não sabia mais o motivo pelo qual chorava, só sabia que o fazia.

— Singela, decente, despretensiosa, simples... — a cada palavra dita, a mulher passava o dedo por uma parte de seu rosto — Isso é o que significa a modéstia, minha filha. E eu espero que você seja exatamente assim.

Ela tinha apenas três anos quando os viu pela última vez, mas aquele momento ficaria marcado para sempre em sua memória. Era por aquela simples lembrança que ela não acreditava quando Mary Lou dizia que seus pais não a amavam.

Ao lembrar desse nome, uma palavra surgiu em sua mente, e assustou-a: morta.

Por um momento, lembrou-se do corpo de Mary Lou caindo do andar de cima, da casa desabando. A fumaça negra não lhe dizia nada, mas sabia que ela estava morta, e que não tinha mais com quem ficar.

Então, ficou ali, encolhida ao lado da mesa de cabeceira, observando a parede do quarto, que ela jurava não estar mais ali, talvez um reflexo das memórias do que aconteceu.

Esperou pelo momento em que sua família apareceria, mesmo que eles tivessem que doá-la para outra família novamente, ela não se importava. Naquele momento, ela só queria rever os seus irmãos, e acreditar que nada mudou.

— Singela, decente, despretensiosa, simples...

O que sua mãe não lhe contou era que a modéstia, muitas vezes, era mais um sofrimento do que uma qualidade.


End file.
